Gedanken
by Arura
Summary: Die Gedanken eines Nazgul (abgeschlossen)


  
Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte. Die Gedanken eines Nazgul...

* * *

_**

  
Gedanken

**_

  
  
Dunkelheit umgibt mich. Schwarze Schwärze, schwärzer als die Nacht, als das ewige Dunkel... Meine einstigen Schätze sind verblasst. Verloren. Verloren habe ich alles. Nichts ist mehr, wie es war.  
  
Es ist Schmerz, selbst zu denken. Er will es nicht! Nichts habe ich mehr, bin einsam, allein und verlassen. Niemand ist mehr da für mich! Vergessen ist die Zeit der Blüte, der schönen Jahre auf meinem Schloss. Verfallen ist es nun. Liegt in Schutt und Asche...in Trümmern.  
Leben, nichts lebt um mich. Allein in den Weiten der Welt. Im Nichts zu schweben, ohne Hoffnung und ohne vergehen. Ohne Anfang und ohne Ende. Auf immer verdammt hier zu bleiben.  
  
Die Zeiten früher waren schön. Mit Frau und Kindern. Viele Leute um mich. Einsam stehe ich da. Blicke auf das Tal vor mir. Schwärze liegt dort. Undurchdringliche Schwärze. Kein Vergehen, keine Hoffnung. Lange schon gibt es sie für mich nicht mehr. Eins bin ich mit der Ewigkeit, verdammt, und doch vergänglich.  
  
Er ruft mich, verlangt nach mit, seinem Willen kann man sich nicht entziehen. Er will es, wir gehorchen. Ich gehorche, muss, habe keinen Willen dagegen. Jetzt ist sein Wille nicht so stark. Er sucht die anderen, die noch immer im Dunkel sind, ohne irgendwas.  
  
Er sucht sie und er wird sie finden, wie er mich gefunden hat. Nacht.... Er wird sie finden, sie werden ihm gehorchen, auf ihn hören und ihm folgen bis zu Ende. Ich ... ja auch ich! Nie wieder denken.... er will es nicht... verbietet es... .seine Stimme ist befehlend...Ich muss denken, kann nicht anders.  
  
Das ist das Einzige, was Er mir nicht nehmen kann. Nie! Niemals will ich die Erinnerungen vergessen, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich es bald nicht mehr wissen werde. Er wird sie mir nehmen, so wie alles andere. Die anderen. ...sie sind gleich... ähnlich.. identisch! Wie geht es ihnen, den Königen von einst? Wie es mir geht und ging und immer gegangen ist!  
  
Der RING...glühend trug ich ihn am Finger. Er hat ihn wieder! Gier, die ins unermessliche ging. Meine Reue kommt zu spät. Er nimmt sie mir! Wie alles! Der Ring...schön war er mit den Diamanten... meiner Schatzkammer bestes Stück. Meine größte Liebe. Er hat sie und alles. Meinen Ring, den er mir gab, den ich nicht zu durchschauen vermochte. Er kam am hellichten Tag auf einem Pferd. Gab ihn mir und ich fragte nicht weiter.  
  
Ich fragte selten:  
Hatte einen Sohn, einen Nachfolger, eine Frau, eine junge, sie liebte mich nie! UND den Ring, er war mein größter Schatz. Es machte glücklich ihn am Finger zu halten. Dann kam er, eines Tages kam er wieder. Nahm mir alles, was ich in so vielen Jahren gesammelt hatte, nahm es mir in einer winzigen Sekunde meines Lebens. Das jetzt ewig dauern wird. Warum nur habe ich den Ring genommen, den er mir gab?  
  
Er kam mit seinem Ring, der mächtiger war als meiner. SO mächtig, dass er die ganze Erde beherrschen könnte. Er trug ihn am Finger. Kalt leuchtend mit einer Schrift, die jeder kennt und keiner zu lesen vermag. Ich auf jeden Fall vermochte es nicht.... Nie wieder werde ich das Licht sehen, nach dem ich mich so lange sehne. Nichts von dem, was früher Bedeutung hatte. Seine Macht nimmt wieder zu. Er ruft mich, stärker als je zuvor. Widerstehen kann man ihm nicht. Sein Ring verschwand. Verschwand vor Jahrhunderten. Vor drei Jahrtausenden. Er war schwach, trotzdem rief er uns immer... immer... immer und immer wieder. Nicht immer kamen wir. Seine Macht war klein. Sie wird größer an jedem Tag... jeder Stunde... jeder Minute... immer.  
  
Der Ring, der ihm gehört ruft uns und ihn. Das einzige was ihn ruft ist der Ring. Mein weiteres Leben ist an ihn gebunden. Ich muss ihn retten, koste es was es wolle. Und genau das will er. Er wird den Ring wiedererlangen. Er wird ihn bekommen. Ich werde ihm helfen. Er wird mir meine Schätz zurückgeben... Meine Gedanken und meinen Geist... Meine Sterblichkeit...  
  
Und doch:  
  
_Er _ruft mich und _ich_ werde kommen!

_

ENDE

_

* * *

Bitte reviewt!  



End file.
